The present disclosure relates generally to paper cutting mechanisms. In particular, paper cutting mechanisms with mechanical paper retention mechanisms are described.
Known paper cutting mechanisms are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, known paper cutting mechanisms fail to account for the weight of paper being cut. As paper is cut in existing paper cutting mechanisms, gravity drags the cut portion of the paper downward, thereby skewing the cut as the cutting mechanism travels across the paper. Thus, rather than cutting a clean, straight edge on the paper, existing paper cutting mechanisms skew cuts on wide, heavy paper.
Further, many existing paper cutting mechanisms are electronically actuated. Electronically actuated paper guides are more complicated and expensive than mechanical equivalents. Electronically actuated paper guides are likely to malfunction or cease working altogether. Existing electronically actuated paper cutting mechanisms require expensive maintenance or repair to return the paper cutting mechanism to working order.
In addition, conventional paper cutting mechanisms lack self-correcting features that allow the paper cutting mechanism to continue to cut paper after an error has occurred. When conventional paper cutting mechanisms undergo a component malfunction, the paper cutters must be taken off-line for maintenance and repair.
Thus, there exists a need for paper cutting mechanisms that improve upon and advance the design of known paper cutting mechanisms. In particular, there exists a need for paper cutting mechanisms that cut clean, straight edges on a wide variety of paper with different weights and thicknesses. Further, there exists a need for mechanical paper cutting mechanisms that are cost effective and reliable. Moreover, there exists a need for robust paper cutting mechanisms that can handle errors and process irregularities. Examples of new and useful paper cutting mechanisms relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.